


I Love You A Lot But...

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [67]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”Character: Spencer ReidWarning: N/A





	I Love You A Lot But...

“You didn’t…” You look over the table that’s set up in Spencer’s apartment, the plates of pasta, the nice table cloth, all while shrugging off your jacket.

“I’ve been away so much lately for work…I thought I could cook you dinner again.” He smiles at you softly and you want to agree, that it’s a wonderful idea, that it’s sweet, considerate, that it’s nice after not seeing him for very long for weeks. But you can’t because Spencer nearly gave you food poising last time he cooked. He can’t cook. Even when he follows a recipe. 

“Spencer, I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.” You think back to the last meal which resulted in you unwell and over a toilet bowl for most of 2 days. 

“I know, which is why I asked Derek to come and help me. It should be edible…or at least shouldn’t give you gastroenteritis, it should be bacteria, virus and parasite free.” 

“Well, if you’re so sure you’re not going to kill me…then i’d love to have dinner with you.” You cut in before he starts listing off facts about gastroenteritis because you know the facts will probably ruin your appetite, and readily sit down.

It was a well known fact that Derek could cook while Spencer could not and the closer you looked at the pasta you realised that didn’t have any of Spencer’s usual hallmarks; no under cooked meat, no hard onions, no weird coloured sauce, no half cooked pasta. It actually looked and smelt good.

“Thank you…for thinking of me.” You reach across the table and take a hold of his hand briefly. What you really mean is that you don’t mean to be nasty about his cooking, that you appreciate the though that he puts into your relationship even if his food is absolutely terrible.

“Thank you for eating my bad cooking and nearly dying.” 

“Thank  _you_ for nursing me back to health.”

“Thank  _you_ for being such a good patient.” You continue going back and forth in between bites of your food. It makes you thankful for Spencer, just Spencer. Even if he can’t cook.


End file.
